


PROMPTS

by ADD262



Category: non - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 17:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12845913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADD262/pseuds/ADD262
Summary: Please enjoy my 3 am prompts from my Germany 12 hour bus ride.





	PROMPTS

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I'm doing since well yeah....I'm bad with things.

Bar: Person A is trying to enjoy a quite night but some random person won't leave them alone. Person B (bar tender) notices so decides to intervene. They then tell the random person to leave there bf/gf alone or get out before they make them. Person A of course goes along. This leads to every heartfelt thank you and a promise to make it up to Person B who is, shocked to say the least. What happens next if anything is up to you.

Long Hair: Person A has longer hair than most. One day they show up and its really short (or a noticeable difference), person B then spends the whole day staring. Bonus if they walk into a wall and person A has to help them.

DEATH: Person A is a royal of some kind and B is their guard. Of course they are in love because CLICHE. On person A's 18th Birthday there is an assassination attempt on them. Person B saves them only to die in there arms. Person A lives their life till they die and are both reborn, one problem they don't remember their past life. Go from there folks.

**Author's Note:**

> These look so much longer on a phone.......  
> Oh well.


End file.
